Golden Haired God
by BabeyRachey
Summary: Continues after 'Two Left Feet'. Estel, recovering from serious injuries, finds a friend in a certain Mirkwood elf, who surprisingly helps in more ways than one. Second in the 'Loa Estel' series.
1. Anticipation

All right, the sequel is up! At least the first chapter! Please let me know what you think, It helps tremendously. Enjoy!

BabeyRachey

* * *

**Golden Haired God**

By: BabeyRachey

Chapter 1

Legolas hummed softly to himself as he rode along the well-worn pathway that headed to Imladris. He was in no hurry; it was early in the morning and Rivendell was only a few more hours away. He was excited to finally be going back, as it had been about one hundred years since his last visit.

"Estel..." He murmured the name out loud as it popped into his head, trying to envision the boy the twins had told him so much about. The twins had visited Mirkwood a few years ago while on a hunting trip. It had only been a few days, but Legolas had heard a lot about the human boy Elrond had adopted in a short space of time.

He hadn't heard any news of him in the letters sent over the past year, which surprised him. All they had said was that they were looking forward to his visit, and they were sorry they hadn't been able to make the trip they had been planning on.

That had puzzled Legolas for a while. All the letter had said was that there had been 'an unfortunate incident'. But since neither of the twins or Elrond seemed panicked or hurt, he had simply brushed it off as the twins getting into more trouble.

Turning back to his humming, Legolas eagerly anticipated his arrival at Imladris.

* * *

"Estel!"

The small boy shifted at noise, but stayed asleep, happily curled under his blankets.

This time he was shook along with another "Estel!" Jolting awake, Estel glared blearily up at his brother. "G'way 'Dan." He muttered.

Elladan grinned, knowing precisely what to do. "Legolas is arriving today, Estel. Do you want to greet him in your pajamas?"

Estel immediately became more alert, sitting up as fast as he could. Even when his body protested at the movement, he couldn't help the excited smile.

"Today? When?!" He demanded, shaking his head to clear it. "Oh, I imagine sometime before lunch. He likes to show off." But the elf said it with a grin, clearly showing affection with the statement.

Estel's eyes widened slightly, and Elladan took over the conversation. "But now, tithen pen, we must get you ready for breakfast."

Leaving the boy to untangle his own sheets, Elladan walked to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of loose fitting breeches and a shirt. It was his turn to take care of Estel in the morning, which he didn't mind in the least. But it still made him want to wince every time the boy had to depend on him for the simplest tasks.

Ever since the wolf attack, Estel had to be helped almost all the time. His right arm was practically immobile from the elbow down, and he walked with a heavy limp. He easily tired, and had to go through two physical therapy sessions daily. There had been a little improvement, but not much.

Elrond had said it could take anywhere from months to years for Estel to get adequate use out of his limbs, and may always have a handicap. The words 'handicap' and 'permanent' made Elladan want to cringe, so he refused to even let himself think them.

Turning back to the boy, Elladan smiled fondly at the sight. Estel had turned eight only a month ago, and was still a small boy. He sat in some sleeping shorts, still on the bed, grinning sleepily.

"What?" Estel asked. Elladan, realizing he had been looking a bit too long, walked over to him. "Nothing, just thinking."

The two spent the next ten minutes getting the boy dressed, which was both awkward and frustrating to the boy. Elladan was gentle when putting his scarred arm through the sleeve, but he felt a spasm of pain as he pulled it through.

"I'm sorry." Elladan said softly, knowing it hurt him. His father said it would, and as long as it continued to hurt it meant he was still progressing and healing, which was a good thing.

Estel just shook his head, glaring at the now covered arm as his brother just as carefully helped him into his pants, as well as some soft boots.

"Ready?" Elladan asked, helping the boy stand. Leaning heavily on his brother, Estel waited to nod until he had gained his balance.

Progress was slow, Estel with his short legs and heavy limp, and they had to stop once in a while for Estel to get his bearings. When they came to the stairs, Estel resignedly let his brother lift him to cradle him in his arms.

Elrond had forbidden him from climbing or descending stairs ever since he had fallen down them, and he wasn't allowed to until his father said he was fit enough. Though it was embarrassing and an inconvenience to the one carrying him, he was relieved that he did not have to worry about getting up and down the steps.

Slowly but surely, the two made it to the dining hall. The effort had drained more of Estel's energy than he would admit, but he liked doing things with as little help as possible.

"Morning, Ion nin." Elrond greeted him with a smile as he got to his seat. "Morning, Ada." Estel grinned, before digging into his meal. His injuries had done nothing to his appetite, which was ferocious.

"How do you feel this morning, Estel?" Elrond queried. Their physical therapy session the evening before had been a little different, straining new muscles, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't in any pain.

"Fine." The boy responded automatically. He learned that the more they thought he was all right, the happier they were. In truth, he was a little sore and not as awake as he usually was. But he wasn't going to tell them that.

Elrond sent him a scrutinizing look, but restrained from any more questioning. Estel's disability had left him with a relatively short temper at times, and the three elves had all fallen victim to it at several occasions.

"Are you planning on doing anything with Legolas today, after he arrives?" The elf lord inquired, changing the topic. The twins grinned mischievously, making Elrond sigh. "Not much today." Elladan explained. "Maybe an archery competition or two…"

Estel, who had been listening in anticipation, wilted. The archery field wasn't too far away from the house, but it was far enough that Elrond wouldn't want him walking all the way without aid. And he didn't want Legolas of all people to see him needy and weak.

"Or we might just stay in and catch up. He might be tired." Elladan added hastily, noting his little brother's change in demeanor. The boy perked up a little at that, but they could still see the frustration and despair in his face.

"Until he arrives, we thought we could take Estel out to the gardens to have his lessons." Elrohir continued, relieved when all darkness vanished from the human's face and was exchanged with excitement.

"Oh, Ada, can I? Saes?!" Estel begged, giving his father puppy-dog eyes before he could say anything.

Elrond barely held back a grin, and let himself pretend to be persuaded. "All right," he acquiesced, after a moment. Estel happily finished his meal, looking forward to his lessons for the first time.

Estel sat on a small bench in the gardens, reading out loud from a thick book. Elladan and Elrohir listened carefully, correcting any mistakes in pronunciation or grammar.

* * *

"This is boring!" Estel complained, after being corrected for what felt like the hundredth time. "Can't we do something else? Anything else?" He almost begged.

"As in?" Elladan asked, not moving from his reclining position against a small tree. Estel furrowed his brow in thought.

His father would never allow him to go too far, as in the river or the waterfall. He wouldn't be allowed near the practice fields…

"Could I go to the stables?"

Both the twins looked at him in surprise. Estel had never been overly fond of horses, ever since he was bitten when he was smaller.

"What for?"

Estel shrugged, making him wince a little as the muscles pulled. "It's something different, isn't it?" He explained, "And it's not too far away that I can't walk on my own. Ada would allow it." He added quickly.

Elladan looked at Elrohir, who simply shrugged. "Why not? It certainly wouldn't hurt."

"Fine." Elladan said after a moment of contemplation. Estel grinned, shutting the book and placed it on the bench beside him. Elrohir helped him stand, and they started the slow trek to the stables.

Estel's face was set in concentration, as he tried not to trip. The last time he fell, his Ada made him go to bed immediately. He was both drained and relieved when the finally made it to the stables.

He felt a helping hand on his arm and shrugged it off. He could do this himself.

Elladan sighed as Estel shrugged him off. It was obvious the short walk had tired him, and the boy was still a little off balance. 'Stubborn human.' The elf thought with affection.

Elrohir let out a shrill whistle, and his horse, Mormamir, stuck his head out of the stall. "Want to help me brush him?" He asked Estel, making Estel grin and nod enthusiastically. Elladan was relieved.

Estel had no horse of his own yet, and his own horse was known for being temperamental and edgy, which would put Estel in too much danger. Elrohir's horse, however, was meek and gentle and good with Estel.

Elladan stood and watched carefully as Estel struggled to keep his balance and brush the horse. Elrohir joked with him, making the boy giggle. Coming out to the stables had been a good idea. Estel looked happier than he'd seen him in a while.

Elladan looked over as someone entered the stables, and was surprised to see his father walking toward them. The elf lord smiled when he heard Estel's giggles.

"Ada?" Elladan asked, grabbing the other two's attention.

"I have just received word from the border guard," He began, and the three others focused on him. "Prince Legolas should be arriving in a few minutes."

Estel's face lit up. "Will we be meeting him at the gates?" He asked eagerly, making the twins chuckle.

"Yes, tithen pen. I was on my way out there to wait. Are you three going to join me?"

Estel quickly put down his curry brush and exited the open stall. He was so excited, he didn't oppose when Elrond offered his arm to help him.

The four made their way to the gates, Estel asking questions excitedly along the way.

"What's Prince Legolas like? Will he like me? Does he do tricks on people like Dan and Ro? Is he truly the best archer in the all of Middle Earth?"

The others just laughed and chided him to be quiet, and he would find out himself in a little bit.

The family stood together, laughing, unaware the changes a simple visit could bring.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Live up to Two Left Feet? Better? Please Read and Review! I'm very willing tolook intoany suggestions!

Thanks you all to my lovely reviewers from all mt other work! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Hugs,

BabeyRachey


	2. Arrival

Sorry it took so long for me to update, honestly. Life has been hectic like you wouldn't believe. I haven't had time to write anything, let alone this chapter. I apologize though! Thank you for being patient!

Once again, the characters and setting are not mine…blah blah blah…Sad as it is.

**Golden Haired God**

By: BabeyRachey

Chapter 2

Legolas sent a wave and a grin as he passed a group of sentries, some of whom he recognized form previous visits. They were well disguised, but the elven archer could easily pick them out.

'Ah, here we are.' He thought, feeling anxious to arrive. His father always said he was rather impatient for an elf of his stature, and Legolas knew it was true. This time excitement pushed at him when he saw the welcoming gates of Rivendell come into view.

He nodded at the guards by the gate, who quickly opened them for the Mirkwood prince. Sitting up straighter, he smiled when he realized that Lord Elrond and the Twins were waiting there for him.

Along with, he noted, who he assumed to be Estel. The small human stood between Elrond and Elladan, one hand on the elf lord's arm with his wide eyes fixed of the prince. Odd, the prince thought suddenly, that he was wearing long sleeves when it was quite warm and comfortable outside.

The thought quickly passed out of his head as Legolas pulled to a stop before the royal family. Dismounting gracefully, he didn't notice Estel's mouth drop open in awe.

"Mae Govannen, Hir nin." He said, giving the formal greeting and bow. It was just for show, and seconds afterward he found himself being viciously hugged by both Elladan and Elrohir.

"Mae Govannen, Prince Legolas." Elrond said with a grin at his son's antics. Formalities were never an issue when it came to Legolas. "It is good to see you again."

Legolas just nodded in return as he playfully shoved the two, clingy Noldor elves off of him.

"You two," He stated, "Are impossible." Elladan just sent his twin a look.

"I am wounded! The first words to us in years, and he mocks us!" Elrohir shook his head solemnly at these words.

"Perhaps he needs a bath to wash out that filthy mouth of his. I believe there is at least a fountain near by we could use." He raised his eyebrows and they broke out in identical mischievous grins.

Legolas just shook his head at their behavior and finally turned to the smallest of the group, who had been watching the interaction with wide, wondering eyes. Legolas smiled gently at him, squatting down to his level.

"Mae govannen, tithen pen." He said, with a slight nod. "I don't believe we have been introduced. My name is Legolas."

Estel simply stared, and Legolas struggled not to laugh at the look on his face. Elrond finally nudged him, and he jumped as if startled.

"M-Mae Govannen, Prince Legolas. My name is Estel." He said is a burst, flushing horribly at the realization that he had been staring. He looked at his feet and bit his lip. Legolas sent a questioning look to the twins, obviously confused, but they just shrugged.

"It is good to finally meet you Estel. Elladan and Elrohir have told me much about you." He said as he rose. Estel simply nodded without looking up, his face still a bright beet-red.

"I am slightly weary from my travels. I must ask a reprieve so I may rest before supper tonight, if I may." Legolas looked to Elrond, who nodded in acquiescence. Grabbing his packs off his horse, he handed his loyal steed to the stable hands. The twins each grabbed one from him, and the three started talking animatedly as they walked inside.

Elrond stood beside Estel, watching him as the boy watched the three walk off. "Are you ready to go inside, Estel?" The elf lord questioned when Estel made no sign of movement.

Looking around to make sure the elf prince was out of sight, Estel nodded. Elrond sighed as they headed in slowly, Estel biting his lip with the effort of walking so far. He was hoping Legolas' visit would help Estel get more comfortable around visitors, even with his…condition.

The elf lord wordlessly lifted the boy into his arms when they reached the steps, and simply continued to hold him as he made his way to the boy's room.

"You've tired yourself out again, Ion nin." Elrond rebuked softly, but there was no sting in his words, only concern. Estel nodded against his father's chest. He _was_ rather tired, and his leg was sore.

"I'd let you skip your therapy tonight, but since you already missed it this morning…" The elf lord trailed off, and Estel sighed resignedly. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it tonight now.

"What if he doesn't like me, Ada?" Estel asked suddenly, as though he had been chewing over this question for a while. Elrond's brow furrowed.

"Who, Legolas?" Elrond gave out a small laugh. ""Need not worry, Estel. Legolas is the most friendly of sorts, and I'm sure you will get along famously. He has no reason _not _to like you, and he isn't one to judge quickly."

Estel relaxed slightly at this, but still worried his lower lip between his teeth. Elrond tightened his hold as they entered Estel's room.

"Do not fret so, Estel. You may talk to him more at supper. However, _you_ must rest until then. I'll come in time to fetch you for dinner." Placing Estel on the bed and peeling off his boots, Elrond headed towards the door.

"Ada..." Estel called, making him stop and turn.

"Yes, ion nin?" Elrond asked, curious when the boy before him squirmed a bit.

"Could you come and get me early? Saes?" He turned wide eyes to his father, and Elrond could detect nerves.

"Estel, Legolas will not care that you walk slowly or with a hindrance. You should not be ashamed of you injuries, tithen pen." Elrond said sadly, guessing the reasoning of the child's question correctly.

"I know." Estel whispered, picking at his quilt. "But Legolas is the best archer in the world and I…" Tears pricked at his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "I can't even hold a fork."

Elrond sighed and walked back over to the downtrodden boy. Pulling him back into his arms, he rocked slightly as he did his best to soothe.

"You will get better than you are now, Estel. And you are one of the smartest little boys I know. Even if you can't run and climb trees right now, you make up for it in so many ways."

Estel sniffed and looked hopefully up at his father's face. "Like what?"

Elrond smiled gently. "You are courageous, brave, and strong. You have a kind heart that is more sensitive than you would like. Your gentle, and very smart. Wasn't it just a few days ago I heard you correct your brother about that healing technique?"

Like Elrond had wanted, Estel gave a small smile. "Uh-huh. He said to move it left and right, but I knew it was supposed to be up and down."

"See?" Elrond said, pressing a kiss to the boy's messy hair. "Very smart."

Estel giggled and allowed himself to be tucked in. "Now, take a nap." His father said with a stern look on his face. "I'll wake you up early, I promise."

Estel sighed in relief. "Thank you, Ada." He murmured, already drifting off to sleep. Elrond sat beside him for a few moments, contemplating what the boy had said.

He was obviously self conscious, and embarrassed of his injuries. It should have been expected that a healthy, talented elf such as Legolas would both impress and intimidate him.

"Sleep well, my son." Elrond whispered, before turning and heading out quietly.

* * *

Legolas sighed with contentment as he pulled on the rich, velvety tunic that would be proper for tonight's festivities. It was good to be back here, with what he saw as his second family. It felt more like coming home than being away for a visit.

'A good long visit.' The blonde elf thought with delight. "Maybe a few years even, if Father doesn't need me at home."

Bending over to tie his bootlaces, Legolas contemplated the meetings earlier that day. The twins were the same as ever, causing trouble everywhere, and it had taken him a while to shake them off so he could rest.

It was Estel who kept plaguing his thoughts. While he was used to the occasion awed look or stare, it was the fear in the boy's eyes that had thrown him off.

'What was the boy scared of? Me?' Legolas shook his head at the thought. 'Surely not. But then, what was it?'

Several things didn't add up for him. Why didn't he greet with a bow, or a handshake, as most greetings call for? Surely proper etiquette had been taught to him as part of the royal family. And why was he wearing such strange clothing for the summertime?

'You are being entirely too suspicious of things!' He scolded himself, and was relieved when he heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ready yet, your highness?" The mocking voice of Elrohir came through the door.

"I am." Legolas replied, pulling it open and stepping out hastily. Both of the twins stood there, in almost identical outfits, except for the color. Looking around quickly, Legolas noticed that their younger brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Estel?" He asked, curious. Elladan shrugged, but his eyes warmed at the mention of his younger sibling.

"Ada was going to get him ready tonight, so we came to fetch you instead. He'll be at the feast tonight, at least for the first part of it." He explained. "Ada insists he go to bed on time, though it makes Estel rather indignant."

The twins laughed, but Legolas just raised his brows. "How old is Estel, in human terms?"

"He just turned eight years old a month or so ago, I'd say. Why?"

"Just curious…" Legolas said, grinning. "Remember when you were, say, about 500 years of age, and you tried to ride my father's stallion…"

"Legolas!" Elladan hissed, eyes widening in alarm. "We agreed never to speak of that again!" Legolas just raised his brows, before frowning slightly.

"Well, yes, I guess we did… but we could always discuss that time you stole Glorfindle's bow to go hunting…"

"We're here!" Elladan said quickly as they arrived at the large dining room used only for special occasions or visiting guests. Legolas entered the room ahead of them, and was relieved when a few elves nodded in his direction but there was no silence or awkward moments.

'I love this place.' He thought with a smile, before heading to his usual seat. To his surprise, it was already taken. Seated upon an extra cushion was the same human he had been fretting about for the entire afternoon.

"Hello, Estel." He said to the boy who had yet to notice his appearance. Estel jumped and turned his head sharply. "H-hello," He stammered with a nod, his eyes widening slightly. The boy swallowed roughly.

"Ada told me to tell you that you should sit here now," He pointed to the seat beside him, "and that he would explain later."

Legolas gave the boy an encouraging smile. It was obvious he was terribly nervous. "Did you have a good afternoon?" He asked, going for a safe topic discuss. The twins had seated themselves on the other side of where Lord Elrond was to sit, and out of conversation range.

Estel shrugged, unable to completely hide the surprise that the Prince was talking to him of all people.

"I-I guess so. I took a nap and Ada said I would've slept through dinner if he hadn't wakened me." Estel risked giving the prince a small smile. He seemed very nice, but he was still afraid of somehow annoying Legolas.

Legolas nodded. "One time, when your brother's were visiting, they drank so much wine one night they slept through the entire morning meal. Also, we had to postpone the delegation meeting they were to be at as well." He laughed softly at the memory.

Estel gaped at him. "They _did_? Was your father angry?"

Legolas laughed out loud. "Oh, he was rather put out but it wasn't the worst they had done by any means."

"What did they do?" Estel asked eagerly. Other than a few select stories, he had heard very little about the trouble the twins got into as elflings. Legolas probably had more stories than he had time to hear.

Legolas opened his mouth to answer when the door opened and Lord Elrond entered. The elf lord quickly scanned the room and was relieved to see all his sons there and Estel in relatively good spirits.

In the respectful silence, Elrond strolled to his seat and sat gracefully before picking up his glass. The feast had begun.

* * *

Next chapter: The Feast…and a few other surprises thrown in.

Again, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have legitimate reasons, but no time to type them all out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though. Please, please Read and Review!

Oh, Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you, honestly I do. Thanks for those who encouraged me to get my butt moving on this story again. Keep up the good work!

Hugs,

BabeyRachey


End file.
